Family Protection
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Bill thinks Sookie is in trouble, he asks Eric to protect her so Sookie, Pam and Eric travel somewhere Eric knows is safe, his family. S/E. Rated M, for the sake of it not getting deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**Bill asks a favor of Eric, so Eric takes Sookie to the only place he can think of, Canada. Pam tags along, because she's just plain interested in Eric and Sookie non-romance. Once in Canada Pam isn't the only one cheering for Team Eric. Eric/Sookie**

**T for now, I _might _do an M chapter, I'll warn you if I do and tell you in advance.**

**I don't own(sadly) I just wanna play!**

EPOV

"Eric, please, though she doesn't want to speak to either of us. She may be more willing to listen to you. She is in danger here. People are beginning to find out about her. Please!" I sat there a bored expression covering my face, Bill knelt before me, angry and pained.

"Why on earth should I do anything for you?" I asked.

"Its not for me. It's for Sookie."

"Why do you assume I care about her?"

"I don't care if you give a rats ass backside about her. I'm here asking you, **Please**!"

I sigh and close my eyes, pretending to think about it, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Where will you-."

"Under a few circumstances, 1) you don't know where I take her. 2) you don't check up on her. 3) you don't bother her when we come back unless she goes to you." I knew that the last one would never happen.

His nostrils flared angrily, "that is-."

"Take or leave it." He sighed, "leave now I have work to do." I stood and walked past him to my office. Pam was sitting in my chair grinning like a fool.

"Where are you going to take her?"

"Nowhere you need to know about." I said, "Move." She got up a coy grin on her face and moved to the couch.

"Tell me."

"Canada." The grin on Pam's face turned into a huge smile, "Pam its not like that."

"Sure." She replied, "and your going to leave me here with Bill."

"Maybe." I replied, knowing she'd find a way to get up, no matter how I ordered her. Her blue eyes sparkled with the thought of joining us, "get to work now." I snapped harshly, she nodded and walked out to return to manning the door.

That's how I ended up in my car, Sookie in my passenger seat, much to her dislike, Pam driving ahead of me. Sookie was fuming in the seat beside me, her eyes filled with intense anger, which I'm hoping isn't directed at me.

"Why does Bill think I'm in danger?!" she hissed vehemently, if this were an anime shed have fire in her eyes and an ugly scowl on her beautiful face, beautiful, Northman snap out of it. I scolded and glanced back at the road. I could hear and see Pam cracking up in the drivers seat as we sped down the road.

"Sookie, he has very good reason to believe so." I replied, "he wouldn't have asked me to do this if it weren't true. You should know that."

"I don't care."

"You didn't have to come with." I pointed out glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Like I had much of a choice." She mumbled, "he would have pestered me until I went. But if he shows up I'll be furious."

"He won't." I promised, or he would be punished. I added that part silently and watched the road as we sped around a corner, luckily we were close and this awkward car ride would be over, and the awkward jet ride would begin.

"Eric, where are we going?"

"Not now, I'll tell you later." How did I know that Bill hadn't bugged my car?

Pam pulled to a stop and shut of her car, ahead of us was her private jet. She stepped out and grabbed our bags heading onto the jet without us, "Ready?" I asked turning to find Sookie asleep in the passenger seat, had she not just been awake a few minutes ago?

I got out, went to the passenger seat, and scooped Sookie up into my arms. The wind blew her sweet smell to me, she smelled like honey and lilacs. My fangs ached as I stood there holding her to my chest, her face serene and peaceful.

She looked so beautiful, "Eric." Pam called softly dragging me from my thoughts, I closed the door to my car and carried Sookie toward the jet, "just lay her down back there." Pam said and sat in one of the chairs.

I set Sookie down gently in a chair pushed into a laying position. Then I sat next to her, my leg substituting as a pillow. "Eric, are you sure you want to go there?" Pam asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Lets go." The pilot heard her and took off, Pam sighed and laid back in her chair and we fell into silence.

There, also known as home, was an hour or two away. Yes I had family, well some of them not actually related to me but still family. And the only people I could think of to protect my Sookie. Yes, my Sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I rated this M because I have asked a few people about minor, and I mean minor, things in my story and just to be safe the advised me to make it M. I don't know if I think its necessary but I wanted my story to stay up. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!**

SPOV

"Sookie, please listen. I know you really don't like me that much." I scoffed, that was an understatement, but I wasn't one to interrupt, "But you are in danger. Please just go with him."

_The 'him' being referred to was the blonde Viking vampire sitting on my couch an extremely bored look on his gorgeous face. "I can take care of myself."_

"_Not against these people Sookie." Was he not aware that I was already pissed, was he trying to make me angry? _

_I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, he remained oblivious to my anger and continued talking, I tuned him out and sat down examining Eric's form. He was wearing a dark shirt, the top buttons undone leaving his delious chest exposed, his amazing blue eyes seemed to be staring off at nothing, an impassive look on his face. He was obviously tuning Bill out like I was. _

_He looked over at me, his eyes locking with mine. My heart jumped at the intensity of his gaze, he smiled at me. I wouldn't mind being around that for awhile…_

"_Sookie?"_

"_Huh, what Bill?" I said my eyes never leaving Eric's._

"_Will you go?" _

"_Yeah..sure." I was lost in Eric's eyes, not paying attention to what I was saying._

And as I lay 'asleep' next to Eric, his legs though muscular were soft, I wondered why I had come. Because I wanted time alone with Eric or I had just wanted Bill off my back? He smelled delicious. A mix of some cologne I didn't know and the smell of the woods. I liked it; it was unexpected. I definitely just wanted time with Eric _and _Bill off my back.

"Eric, you know there going to question you."

"I want her safe Pam." I continued to 'sleep'. Eric was only ever this open with Pam, "They will protect her for me."

"Nobody aside from myself has ever met them, you must really love her." I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the tension in his body. "You don't have to hide your emotions from me Eric. I know you."

"Maybe I'm hiding them from myself."

"Why?" Pam's voice turned to a softer more concerned tone; I heard her get up and the scent of coconuts filled the air, "just admit it. You can be yourself when you go home. It will be easier on you." A hand stroked my hair, and then paused near my neck, then Pam spoke in a language I didn't know and the scent of coconut disappeared.

"Maybe I do. But maybe I don't want that again Pam." Pam didn't reply. Something was up.

I yawned, doubting they even thought I was asleep, and sat up. Eric smirked looking down at me, my face heated up and I looked out the window, nothing but clouds. "Where are we?"

"Close. Canada."

"Why Canada?"

Eric's eyes sparkled as he answered, "my family." This was different behavior for Eric.

"Family?"

"Yes, family."

"Blood related?"

"A few of them. But not all of them." He replied, "are you hungry?"

I shook my head and sat up, wish I could lie back down on Eric's lap. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I rested my head on the wall and stared out the window. Eric moved over next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I tensed chills running through my body.

"Look." He grinned pointing to the beautiful land appearing through the clouds, "Its pretty, even in the dark."

I nodded in agreement, I hadn't a clue where in Canada we were, but even though it was dark I could see everything, and it was amazing.

"Eric, she's waiting down there." Eric took a sharp intake of breath and backed off.

"Sookie, just..oh never mind." He sighed and closed his eyes as the plane landed. My stomach knotted, Eric's family. I hope they'll like me. What am I thinking? Why do I care?

A small voice in my head had the answer, because you like Eric you dummy.

I suddenly wished faking sleep would work, that I had never woken up. As Eric stood and took my hand the knot got tighter, Eric's family, people he seemed to love and he was taking me to them to protect me. Didn't I feel like the damsel in distress? Damn.

We got off the plane; I trailed behind him slowly, Pam pushing me from behind.

"Eric-kun!" a little girl called dashing toward him and enveloping the massive man in a tight hug, she seemed to be about 8 or 9, her hair blonde and curly, bright blue eyes that quickly turned to me giving me a look I could only take as one of hate.

Pam came up behind me and put her hand on the small of my back pushing me forward, "Andréa, this is Sookie, say hi."

"Hi Pam." She ignored the command, hugged Pam and ran off again.

"Don't worry Sookie. She doesn't like sharing Eric; she didn't like me either. As you can see that's no longer true." Pam reassured me staying close to me and actually comforting me oddly. I silently thanked her a second woman walked over to the three of us.

She was around 5'4 and had long red hair curled around her shoulders, her eyes were green and lined with black, her top lids covered in black as well. Her eyes reminded me of cat's eyes. She was beautiful. Her figure was curvy, like me, and she was wearing a mini skirt and a tube top. Her heels clicked softly as she passed Eric to come toward Pam and I.

"Pam, who is this?" her voice had a slight accent to it, but it was also cold and detached.

"This is Sookie." She replied, "Eric didn't tell you?"

The woman didn't reply, her eyes did a sweep over me, something flashed across her face for a fraction of a second and she turned on her heels and walked away. "Come on Sookie." Pam said pulling me after them. There was no explanation for her reaction to me.

The car ride was made in silence; it only took 30 minutes to get to a huge house in the middle of nowhere. At least 6 cars were parked outside. The house was two stories huge, it had to have a least 12 bedrooms in it.

"Eric, show your guest to your room, we haven't made up the guest room yet. Pam you know where your staying." The woman informed sliding out of the car and heading toward the house. We got out of the car; Pam took her bag and disappeared inside. Eric took longer, purposely slowing his movement, delaying going inside.

"Eric?" he glanced over at me, grabbed the rest of our bags, closed the trunk and took my hand guiding me up to the house and quickly dragging me up a flight of stairs to the last door in the hallway. He yanked me inside rather roughly and locked the door, the sun was rising, I suddenly realized. He wasn't purposely slowing down; he was getting tired.

"Uh Eric, there's only one bed."

"You're a big girl. You can share or sleep on the floor. Windows please." I walked over to the windows, closed the metal slabs and pulled the curtains over them.

"Fine, the floor seems comfy." I sighed, "Toss me a pillow."

The lights clicked off and I got no pillow. I huffed, lay down, and curled up on the floor. Eric chuckled and there was suddenly someone right beside me. "You're really going to sleep down here lover?"

"Yes." I replied stubbornly. His arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled off the floor and into Eric's bed.

"Just sleep." He mumbled lazily into my ear, I felt his body stiffen as he went to sleep. I soon joined him exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**How silly of my to forget to say when this takes place, I usually do this is, its after Dead to the World, though I wont touch much on anything. Doesn't have anything to do with Dead as a Doornail. Again sorry I didn't specify. Enjoy! (:**

**Also, back to the rating, I had a discussion with my friend on how to rate this, I let her read chapters I have written up and told her my plan, she said just to be safe to rate it M, that doesn't mean that the chapters I'm writing now are M, but chapters to come. I might shift it down to T, I don't know. But that is the last thing I want to say about it. **

SPOV

I didn't know what time it was, the only light in the room was a light coming from the hallway, I assumed it must be night because I could hear people moving about, but Eric was still asleep beside me.

I let out a sigh and tried to roll over, his grip was tight and not loosening, but I managed to roll so I could face him, it had to be dark, Pam was laughing down stairs. Why wasn't he awake? How should I wake him?

His beautiful face was inches from mine and the only thing I could think of doing was kissing him. That would wake him. I tilted my head up and captured his lips softly. He woke immediately and his arms tugged me closer his lips opened and my tongue enter his mouth. His tongue battled with mine his hands twined in my hair, a soft moan escaped me as his second hand, which had snaked up my shirt, toyed with my nipple.

"Eric.." I murmured, and I only wanted to wake him up, although it was my fault for waking him, I'm not complaining about this, but I was hungry. But would he stop? I could feel his growing arousal against my leg.

His blue eyes opened up locking with mine, his fingers stopped playing with my nipple and he released my hair, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize its just-." My stomach growled continuing the sentence for me. He smiled scooped me up and carried me down stairs at vampire speed. People in the living room whined about us blocking the TV, but we were in the kitchen seconds later.

"Sit there." He pointed at a chair, "I'll make you food and then you can meet everyone."

If everyone acted like that woman, who I never got the name of, I was going to die.

He made me toast and eggs, waited while I ate, staring off into space politely and when I was done he ran me upstairs, "Change." He said locking the door and pulling his bag onto the bed. I did the same and grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice top, slipped into some slide on shoes and waited for Eric to finish tying his shoes.

"Don't worry, they won't bite." He paused then that sexy wicked grin appeared on his face, "unless you ask."

Only Eric would crack vampire jokes like that, it did help to relive the nervousness I was feeling.

"Guys." He called. Nobody looked up. He said something in another language and everyone turned to look at him, a few faces were appalled, others amused and some just plain annoyed, "this is Sookie Stackhouse, have some manners and introduce yourself."

No one spoke, pairs of green and blue eyes examined me. I stood my ground, but inside I wanted to hide behind Eric.

"You guys are so rude! Bakas!" someone said, a brown haired girl with brown eyes and pale skin stood and walked over to us, "I'm Raven, pleasure to meet you. Sorry the rest of us are such jackasses." The last part was rudely directed over her shoulder.

Another girl with dark hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones, her skin was a pale tan and she was smiling as she came to stand next to Raven, "I'm Clarice, glad to meet you."

"Good Twin." Raven giggled hooking arms with the girl and returning to their seats. Twin? I'll have to ask Eric about that.

"Introduce yourselves!" they barked.

A tall blonde woman stood and walked over, extended her hand, and waited. I took it and shook. "I'm Analize."

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied. She smiled at me; she resembled Eric. She quickly returned to her seat, everyone else was giving me wary looks, some nasty looks, and others confused ones.

I felt like I was in high school and it unnerved me, I wanted to run. But I didn't, of course my feet didn't listen to that part and I turned and zipped up the stairs into Eric's room and hiding in a corner.

"Sookie?" Pam's soft voice called.

I didn't answer, "What is wrong with me?" okay, so I thought I thought it. But I said it aloud. Pam came to my side kneeling in front of me. Her look was soft, not one I was used to. She sat beside me, hugged me awkwardly holding me to her.

"There isn't anything wrong with you, they're just assholes." Her last words were raised in annoyance, but her face looked concerned. Downstairs I could hear yelling in a foreign language.

"They..they aren't used to Eric bringing people up here. They weren't told you were his

girlfriend, they weren't told who you were or why you were coming here. Don't mind them my telepathic friend." Pam said in a soft tone, "just give them time."

"I-I'm fine Pam." I realized as she wiped my face with her thumb that I had started crying, "I'm just-high school was like that. And now even here I'm a freak."

Pam smiled, what the hell?, and kissed my cheek, "you, my friend, are one of the most normal people here."

"Maybe that's the problem, too weird for normal people to normal for weird people."

"Hey, we take offence to that." Someone said, someone smacked someone else and the door opened; Raven and Clarice tumbled through the door. "And we happen to think you're the perfect balance of normal and weird. We happen to like you. Everyone else just has dildos shoved up their asses."

My face was no doubt turning red, the girls in front of me appeared to be around 16, and they were saying such things.

"Don't worry, were older then we look." They giggled and sat down in front of Pam and I, "anyways, what _is _your relationship with him?"

"I don't know." I replied and stopped myself from saying anything else; Eric was behind them.

"She is my guest. That is all you youngsters need to know." They scoffed simultaneously, stood and walked out in a drama queen manner. Which reminded me.

"Why did Raven call Clarice Twin?"

"They act alike. Scarily alike and so they are basically Twin's. Only they, obviously, aren't related." Eric said sitting in front of us, "anyways I'm sorry abou-."

"Don't apologize for us. We can do it." Someone called from the doorway. It was the woman from the car, "some of us anyways." She stepped aside and 7 people entered, introduced themselves, and then all of us initiated a small conversation before we all moved down stairs.

I still hadn't a clue the woman's name. I was in between Eric and Pam on the couch, Clarice and Raven were on the ground in front of me. The woman sat far away from us, watching me. I realized her mind was fuzzy; the only other mind in the room was coming from the little girl sitting in her lap.

They were shifters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving, enjoy the two chapters for today(:**

EPOV

Something was on the TV capturing everyone's attention, aside from Crystal's and mine. She was glaring at Sookie, I couldn't read the emotion in her green eyes but I didn't recognize it, and I knew it was bothering me so it had to be agitating Sookie.

Sookie was leaning on Pam who had pulled her over and staring whispering about the movie with her. I got up, maneuvered around the Twins and went out back. Not long after I sat down on the steps Crystal came and sat beside me.

"Why is she here?"

"Compton said she was in trouble." I could feel annoyance roll off of Crystal at the mention of Bill, "I know neither of us like him. But Sookie, she's different and I think I really like her." Crystal didn't say anything for a moment.

"You want us to protect her?"

"When have I ever asked you for anything this big?"

"Don't go there." She replied, "I don't know about her yet Eric. But everyone else has decided to protect her. She may stay."

"Thank you Crystal."

"Yep." She sighed glancing up at the sky, "I-I have to go." She got up, went inside and I heard everyone moving around inside. This was just great. When I went inside I found Sookie alone and asleep on the couch. I scooped her up and carried her back to my bed.

"Eric." She asked as I set her down, she grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to her, this was weird behavior. She usually pushed me away, now she was pulling me to her.

"Are you feeling well lover?"

"Not sure." She mumbled and pulled my face down to her level kissing me softly. It took me by surprise. She pulled me down the rest of the way onto the bed her fingers tangling in my hair kissing me harder.

I licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened and my tongue delved into her mouth she tasted sweet. When I opened my eyes I found her eyes closed in bliss. Broke the kiss and spread chaste kisses down to her neck sucking on her pulse point and licking over it. She moaned softly and I turned to look over at her, "do you want me to bite you?" she nodded.

"I want to here you say it. I want you to tell me."

"Bite me Eric." She paused, "and then-." I cut her off, I could smell her growing arousal and even though we were alone tonight it wasn't the time to do what she wanted to.

I went back to her neck and softly bit into a moan escaping her lips as her blood flowed into my mouth. I swallowed it greedily, taking more and more. "Eric." She whispered I stopped drinking and licked the wound closed. She was paling, whoops.

"Sorry lover." I grinned smiling down at her, "you just taste so good."

"You have blood on your lips." She replied and rolled over under me. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her, "Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

"Why did you do this for Bill?"

"Who says I did it for Bill?" I replied, because I most definitely did not do anything for Bill.

"Okay. Anyways, how long am I staying here?"

"For as long as I deem necessary." I replied, "Are you tired?"

"Nope." She answered quickly, "But your bed is comfy."

I chuckled and closed my eyes resting my head on my pillow, "anyways we should go downstairs again."

"Why?"

"Crystal left everyone else has come back and wants to spend time with you." I replied getting up, "come."

"Do I look like a pet to you?"

I turned and smirked, "do you _really _want me to answer?"

She looked astonished and slapped my arm; I chuckled and walked down stairs Sookie following me. Everyone was downstairs talking, when Sookie came down the conversation stopped, "Sookie!" Raven called and yanked Sookie down onto the couch between herself and Clarice. I sat in one of the chairs and watched them all interacting. Everyone seemed to be getting along with her and she was smiling and talking happily.

I watched her, her beautiful face lit up in joy. It was so amazing. But when the front door busted in, the amazing look on her face was wiped away instantly. Everyone was quick to jump into defensive positions, "We're only here for the telepath."

"Oh, you think its that easy?" Raven asked and laughed mockingly, "sorry, were more of a 'you have to fight for it if you want it' kinda family." She said and with that the whole family launched into an attack.

I couldn't manage to get to Sookie before the fight got bad, I lost track of her as I was forced to fight with these idiotic people.

The smell of shifter filled the house as a huge tiger bashed into the house knocking people off of their feet. I finally spotted Sookie punching someone in the face. That's my girl.

The tiger dashed over to Sookie, Raven picked her up and set her on the tiger back and the tiger ran out. I hope that is Crystal.

I snapped a man's neck and ran to look out back, there were more people outside Sookie was fighting. What is going on? This isn't like her.

I ran to her side to help dispose of the men trying to take her, she continued to fight back but I could see her getting woozy. Suddenly the tiger from before was gone replaced by a nude Crystal, she scooped Sookie up, not that either of them was all to pleased with it, and ran off into the woods.

**I didn't want to make this to short, but I want to do this from Sookie's POV as well so the next chapter will be from the last paragraph or so and into the woods. I'll post it soon.**

**(:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**If you didn't read the chapter before this from EPOV I'd go back or you'll be lost! :D**_

SPOV

I was suddenly lifted onto a white tigers back by Raven and carried outside. There were more men and the only thing either of us could do was to fight; now I don't like fighting, but I happen to love living and god only knows what these men had in store for me.

A man came up behind me trying to grab me from behind, I elbowed him in the face and smashed my foot down on his and he went back onto the ground. I turned to find another man coming up behind me, I punched him in the face, and then I saw Eric coming out the door. I could see something shimmering beside me, when I turned I was scooped into the red haired woman's arms and carried into the woods.

Okay, so it wasn't the best thing, being carried by a nude woman into the woods, and on top of that, she didn't particularly like me. She stopped running and set me down, I leaned against a tree. At least I was safe, hopefully.

"Are you hurt?" she turned and asked me. I noticed her leg was bleeding.

"I'm fine. But your leg is bleeding." She glanced down at it and sighed, "here." I pulled of my over shirt and ripped a piece off handing it to her. She wrapped it around her leg.

"Thanks." She actually smiled at me, "sorry about this." She gestured at her body; "I had to get you out of there. Do you know why they want you?"

"I'm guessing to use my telepathy for there own weird things." I sighed, "Bill didn't say anything about why, just that they were." I noticed her slight annoyance at the mention of Bill.

"Is he your boy friend?"

I shook my head, "he used to be. But now he's just my neighbor and a self appointed protector."

She snorted, "You don't seem like you need one. You can handle yourself."

"I've tried telling both of them that. They just don't listen well."

"I agree with you there. I'm Crystal. Pleasure to meet you Sookie." She smiled brightly at him, finally losing that cold dementor I had been seeing.

"Nice too meet you."

"Sorry about the bitch thing, I just thought you were a needy human. I can't stand that. Ever." She eyes snapped behind me and I jumped away from the tree, "Eric is coming."

"Sookie are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied, "I just need to go clean up, I feel gross." He smiled and walked behind me back up to the house. We went up stairs, I grabbed clean clothes and Eric showed me to a bathroom and I went in closing the door in his face.

I was actually dirty, there were leaves in my hair, dirt on my face and clothes and sweat everywhere. I turned on the water and stripped off my clothes, folding them up and setting them on the counter. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash the sweat off my body. I pulled the leaves from my hair before I let it under the water; I turned it colder and cleaned off my face.

"Sookie, are you almost done?" I heard Eric call, "I need a shower too."

"Wait your turn." The door opened and I wish I had locked it.

He had locked it though I heard it click, damn him. The shower curtain was yanked back, and there Eric was standing in front of me in all his delicious naked Viking glory, "or I can invade on yours." He stepped in, pulled it back closed and moved me out from under the water, I started washing my hair, but soon Eric's hands replaced mine. It felt nice to have him wash my hair, he was also massaging my head, which made me drowsy and thankful.

He let me rinse my hair and started to wash my body for me. Once he was done he rinsed my off and started to clean himself. I pushed his hands away from his body and washed soaped him up. As he rinsed himself I watched him, he looked different, his skin glowing a bit.

"Eric did you, um, eat any of them?" his eyes darkened, he didn't want to talk about it, "did you?" I pressed.

"I might have." He replied, "get dressed." I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and pulled on a clean pair of undergarments and my shorts. I grabbed a hair brush and started to brush the tangles out of my hair, "Let me do that lover." Eric murmured taking the hair brush from my hand and softly brushing my hair, this reminded me of Bill.

_No! Sookie Stackhouse don't compare Eric to Bill. There is nothing to compare. _

And when I turned to face Eric, who was still naked that confirmed it, nothing about Bill could compare to Eric unless using a less then sign, _a very big less then sign_. I smirked glancing down at Eric, "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing." I replied grabbing my shirt but I couldn't put it on.

"Nothing?" he asked moving closer and closing the gap between us, pressing his arousal against my leg as I was set on the counter. His face leveled with mine his eyes searching my face, _what is he looking for? _

"Sookie, are you uncomfortable here?"

"I'm fine." And I was, being here with Eric, that was something I didn't mind. There was a pounding on the door, the lock clicked and Pam was standing in the door way.

"As much as I am tempted to let you continue, and possibly convince you to let me join, your needed down stairs." And just like that, Eric was around Pam, his pants going with him, and down the stairs.

Pam grinned standing in the doorway staring at me, I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks. "you have something in your hair." She moved closer, standing in front of me as Eric had, and reached out to my hair, she pulled something out and tossed it aside.

Her eyes locked with mine for a second then she picked up my shirt, which I had dropped the floor, and gave it to me before walking out. I let out the breath I had been holding, without realizing it.

She came back moments later, and stood in the doorway, "are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then come on." She held out her hand, which I took, and dragged me downstairs. Everyone was sitting around, some healing others. The only people I didn't see were Raven, Analize and Eric.

Outside everyone could hear yelling, "Eric! They took her! They took Analize! You can't tell me to sit here!" that was Raven, "you cannot think for one second you can order me here!"

Eric snarled, "you will not! She's a big girl. You are to stay here they will kill you!"

"They will kill her!" Raven shrieked. Clarice made to go outside but Crystal glared at her and she remained sitting.

"Raven stop for a second and think!" Eric bellowed back, I could see him out the door, he looked angry and down right scary. Pam sensed my uneasiness and pulled me out of view of the window.

"Think about what? That Analize is going to die to protect a woman whom you don't love? Well Eric fucking Northman, Analize is my mate and I will not stay here to protect her when you have given me no reason to!"

"Raven." Clarice whispered.

I looked to Pam, "Raven and Clarice out rank Eric, they are older then him, even older then his maker." She whispered. I felt increasingly bad when I saw Raven come in, blood stained tear tracks down her face. Clarice was at her side in an instant hugging her. Guilt tightened in my stomach, but what Eric said when he came in made Pam freeze next to me.

"I give you plenty of reason to Raven! I love her! If I did not she wouldn't be here now would she!" holy shit.

"Come on Sookie." Pam grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the front door, "we should, um, give them time." I nodded, the whole room changed and I didn't want to be here.


	6. Chapter 6

PPOV

I sensed the conversation that was about to happen and steered Sookie from the room, there was going to be things that Eric just wasn't ready to talk about in front of her yet, he would explain in time, hopefully.

Sookie was willing to go and followed me out to the car, nobody said a word to us. "Sookie, are you okay?"

"Pam, did he mean that?" she asked after a moment of silence. Her voice faltered, I would never understand this human.

"I think so, he was struggling with his emotion toward you before that witch. Although I'm informed he hasn't a clue what went on, but I'm sure I can guess." Sookie face turned red, I was right, "just give him time, around his family, he acts different. Different then he normally does, but not by much."

"Is Raven going to go after them?"

"I do not believe she will now. She doesn't use her age as anything, nobody aside from Eric, Clarice and I know how old she is. Everyone else assumes she is younger because she pretends she is. I'm sure she will be upset for awhile, but she's smart enough to know not to go after them."

"Does she hate me?"

"I cannot say Sookie. But this isn't your fault."

"They only wanted me." She murmured, I slammed on the break causing us both to jerk forward, "I-."

"You nothing, Raven knew all of the possible consequences. She chose to protect you because Eric only brings people he loves up here. She was angry because her mate had been taken. But she never had a doubt Eric didn't love you. This may all be hard to understand, but Eric's family, there ways are different then ours. In time you will understand how they work. Raven will tear the house apart, that is why I decided we should leave, Crystal and Andréa followed us."

She stayed silent beside me, Eric was going to have a lot of things to talk about, I remember his initial attraction to this girl was Bill. The fact he couldn't have her, that drove him nuts, but I knew when I saw her the feelings of wanting her just because she wasn't his would change. Honestly the girl had even attacked me, and it baffled me as to why she was with the prick Bill in the first place.

"Pam, I don't know if I can stay away from work this long, live on a night schedule. I left with out a word and I know its impossible, but I feel like I had been glamoured into agreeing." Again I slammed on the breaks, the car behind me did the same.

"That cant it's not possible." I glanced sideway at her, "there isn't a possible way."

"I know, but maybe in my own way I did it to myself, I was so distracted and I just wanted Bill to shut up. And to spend time with Eric. The whole time he was with me-." She stopped talking.

"Do you regret leaving? You do see Bill was right."

"How did they find us?"

"Someone told. I don't know who, but I read that they had been receiving news about where we were going."

"How?"

"I can read minds when I drink blood." I replied, "Come on." I stopped the car outside of a clearing and got out. Sookie followed me, rather closely, over to a bench. Both of us sat down and silently stared up at the sky.

Sookie seemed like a bundle of emotions and about ready to explode, "I don't know what's happening with me, but every time I look at Eric I just want to jump him and fuck him until I can't move."

A laugh escaped me before I could control myself, she glared at me and made a tiny 'hmpf' noise and looked away again. I smiled, "I didn't mean to laugh, Eric is the only vampire I have ever had interest in and I know how you feel. My advice. Fuck him until neither of you can move."

That got a small chuckle out of the blonde next to me, which quickly turned into an all out laughing fit, "Trust us its fun." Crystal added from beside me, "very fun."

"The only problem is, I don't know if its him, or if it's the him I had staying with me."

"I'm lost fill me in." Crystal said, and Sookie began the tale of her nights with Eric, she was very vague but of their own accord scenarios popped into my head, very graphic scenarios that probably hadn't happened.

"Wow." Crystal said beside me, "That sounds amazing." I could tell she remembering things she had done with him. I tried my best not to think about them, Eric was the one vampire and the only vampire, that could get me really hot.

"Okay, we all need a subject change." Crystal said from beside me saving me from accidentally going back into the thoughts, "So your from Bon Temps Sookie?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you work at Merlottes?"

"Yes, actually I do, how'd you know that?"

"I know Sam." Crystal stated simply, "it might be safe to go back."

"You would be incorrect." Raven said behind me, hoping over the bench to land between Crystal and I.

"Why are you out here?" Crystal asked.

"Eric was getting all..well Eric-y and talking about things I would really rather not think about let alone speak about." She turned to Sookie, "and I'm sorry about what I said earlier tonight, its just Analize and I have been together for a long time and through a lot."

"Its okay Raven, really." Sookie the ever-kind southern girl replied with a smile.

"Good, now how about we find something entertaining to do?" Raven asked, "I don't want to go home."

"We should in force mandatory family game night."

"It will have to be tomorrow. Eric wants to talk to Sookie." Raven replied.

"Alright. For now we could head to that place." Sookie's face indicated she was both curious and confused.

"Sounds fun. Come on Sookie." I pulled the blonde to her feet, Crystal and Raven standing with me, "Wait. Where's Andréa?"

"She walked herself home." Crystal said, "She was called."

"Okay, you guys go ahead, we'll catch up." I said and they both ran off.

"Sookie, you have officially been welcomed to the family. Tomorrow will end up being your initiation, you will get embarrassed, but don't worry nothing leaves that house."

"I don't know how much the thought of that appeals to me." Sookie replied casing me to laugh again.

"Come on." I picked her up into my arms and she tucked her head into the crook of my neck, _she smells delicious,_ and took off running after the two girls.

That place, was a tiny area surrounded by trees with a lake the color of Eric's eyes, a few boulders sitting around and its quiet a pretty place. When I set Sookie down she gasped at the sight of the place, even at night the scene was still breath taking, I'd only seen mental images and the day time couldn't compare to the moon glinting off the water and illuminating everything.

Raven and Crystal were in the water, there clothing folded neatly beside the pond, "Sookie did you want to go in?" I asked yanking my shirt over my head and folding it carefully before setting in on Raven's clothes. My clothes were _not _going to touch the _dirt _no way.

"Ah, but I." She couldn't seem to bring herself to answer the question, she didn't want to go skinny dipping.

"Your welcome to join us, we'll even turn so we wont see you." I smirked and I slid off my jeans and folded them as well. I tossed my bra and panties to the side and slid into the water, it was cold and quiet nice.

I could smell there was blood in the water, Crystal or Raven must have had blood on them. Thankfully I have learned to cleanly kill someone and avoid getting blood on my clothing.

I turned to find Sookie seeming to have a mental debate, get in or not get in. I could see she really wanted to, "Alright I'll get in."

Without even asking us to turn around she started to change, I knew she wouldn't get far with that though, _Turn around. _I shoved my thoughts at the other two girls and we swam to the opposite side of the pond, neat little bond I have with these two, I can talk to them silently.

We all heard Sookie sink into the water and turned around, she was under the water now and came up a few feet in front of us, "feels nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Sookie agreed.

We spent another hour in the water chatting about nothing really when I felt Eric calling me, "we must go." We had gotten out and were sitting on boulders to dry, to my amazement Sookie had no problem being in front of us naked.

Was there something wrong with her? Was she okay? I don't think so.


	7. Chapter 7

I realize the characters are Ooc right now, but it has a purpose, they will go back to being themselves. ~~Enjoy

EPOV

Pam and Sookie left shortly followed by Crystal and Andréa, when I came back in. The two of them knew the conversation that was going to happen between my 'mother' and I. As she slowly descended the stairs.

Everyone else sat silently while I chose to hold Maria's gaze. Maria was someone I considered as a mother, she was the mother figure in this crazy family and had adopted me into it.

Her pale blue eyes were unreadable. She looked like a statue with no particular emotion, rather many different emotions. She was old, and she looked it maybe about the age Sookie had described her grandmother. Her hair was a faded red in lose curls around her head. She sat up straighter and cleared her throat, "Eric, did you mean what you said?"

"Yes."

"Then this is the girl whom you truly want to spend life with. You know what you said." Yeah I damn well did. I might have only said 'I love her' out loud but Maria read my mind, I had been saying a lot more directly to Raven, I loved her and I wanted her in my life for a long time. I said I wanted to shred the fuckers after her into millions of pieces, only I was too afraid of losing her, these thoughts are only ones I would share with Raven and Maria, and maybe Pam.

This was the first time I admitted it, even to myself, and it was scaring me how much this girl whom I spent a while with, doing something only she knows with her and I couldn't remember a thing, but since then I've been in love with her. She'd been in my mind in my dreams, which I rarely had but lately they were through out the day.

I couldn't stand feel like this, and I damn well didn't want to go into this. But I had said it and I wanted her safe.

My family was so dramatic; it was like we were a soap opera family.

"Yes Maria." I replied my eyes never leaving hers.

"Then tell us about her." She said back getting comfortable and smiled, what the fuck did you get yourself into Northman?

"Of course."

"How did you meet her?"

"Bill." I spat the name not intentionally, just out of habit, "she was looking for any information on two girls who had been murdered. They happened to be Fangbangers and both had stopped in my bar." I paused, "she was interesting, and I was obviously interested in anybody Bill was with."

Okay, nobody in the room liked Bill, and they all understood why I thought like this, Bill had fucked up royally and he was also an asshole. "Anyways, after meeting her I learned she was a telepath. That only piqued my interest even more. But as I told you about Longshadow, I needed her help and the more she was around the more interested I got. But something happened to me, with a damn witch." At this Raven got up and left, I didn't know why, "she erased my mind and according to Sookie I was running down the road toward her house, she took me in during that time, and I haven't a clue what happened between us. But I still feel like something happened, and since then my attraction to Sookie became something more."

"Son, do you have a clue how your face lights up, well how you light up, when talking about her?" Maria seemed happy, which meant I had gained her approval. Which also meant this part of the conversation was done. Thankfully.

"So how are we going to take care of these people?" Arion asked, he had been sitting in the corner silently, "I don't like them taking my sister and I want them killed."

"And I happen to like Sookie." Clarice added; agreements went around the room.

"I don't know who they were, I know they weren't in Fellowship uniforms."

"But they were, our Fellowship is different."

"The way you say it makes it sound like you're a part of it."

"We were, before they learned of vampires and kicked us out." That didn't make me feel any better, "Eric, call Pam back. I must retire for the evening, I would like to meet this girl tomorrow night." Maria said, "goodnight children."

_Pam, come home._

_Yes master, as you wish._ Her reply was instant.

30 minutes later they were back, "Sookie can we talk?"

"I need to rest Eric. I'm not feeling well." Was her instant reply and she went upstairs.

"Pam, what's wrong with her?" I snapped towering over her.

"I don't know." Her voice sounded, well troubled, "she's not herself. Just let her rest and maybe just maybe she'll be okay. She's a bit, um, confused I suppose, by some things she's feeling. She'll be okay."

I backed away from Pam, "I'm going to sleep then." When I got upstairs Sookie was curled up in my bed, not asleep, but pretending to be. I crawled in beside her and didn't speak.

"What did you need to talk about Eric?"

"You need to rest."

"I just wanted away from everybody."

I sat up, turning her to face me; I had her full attention. "Sookie, I love you. I still don't know what happened during my time at your house and right now I don't care. I just, I want to be with you. I want to protect you, and I never want to hurt you. I-I don't know when I started feeling this, but I had never had such strong emotions for anyone. Never."

She didn't speak, why wasn't she speaking. Oh god. _Why did I do this?_

"Eric, I love you. And I want you to remember what happened. But you were completely different, somewhat, and I'm not sure if I'm in love with you, or in love with the you that lived with me."

I felt a pain in my chest, what the hell?

"I want to learn about you, this you, not the you that lived with me. I know some things, but I want to know everything. I want to be part of your life." The pain dulled and I felt a huge relief, "for a long time." She sat up and kissed me softly, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. She broke the kiss, curled up in my lap, and started to fall asleep.

I moved so both of us were lying down and joined her just as the sun began to rise, that had been easier then I thought.

I feel asleep with, what I'm sure was, a dopey ass grin on my face and I didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

Pam had been giving me the weirdest look since I had gotten out of the water and laid on the boulder, why was she staring at me?

_Was there something wrong with her? Was she okay? I don't think so._

I hadn't been aware of it, but for some reason, after hearing Pam think them I realized I had been acting strangely and I knew exactly why. I needed to share my feelings, with Eric. And I had, rather awkwardly and not how I'd expected. But I had done it and felt so much better about it now.

I didn't know when it was. But I had to pee. I managed to get away from Eric, I unlocked the door, trying to be quiet not that it mattered, and padded softly over to the bathroom.

After I was done, I realized I wasn't tired any longer. I could either A) go back to the room anyways or B) go down stairs and feed myself. I picked B and tried as quietly as I could down the stairs.

I was shocked to find Crystal, Andréa, Raven, Clarice and a woman I didn't know in the living room. "Good morning Sookie." Raven greeted.

"Good Morning." I said, politely.

"Please sit." The woman said. Ignoring my growing hunger, and knowing my manners I sat down on the couch next to Raven and Clarice who smiled at me, "Thank you. I am Maria. It is a pleasure to meet you and my deepest apologies I wasn't here upon your arrival."

"The pleasure is mine." I replied kindly with a smile.

"Raven, be a dear and go fix us all breakfast."

"Good heavens finally!" Raven jumped off the couch and blurred into and around the kitchen, "Is pancakes good?"

"Yes." We all agreed and she returned to running around the kitchen cooking, making unbelievable amounts of noise.

"It's a good thing everyone around here sleeps like the dead." Crystal laughed.

"So Sookie dear, I know we are not your family. But we would love to accept you as ours." Maria said; I knew she wasn't done so I remained silent, "Eric shared with us, and I'm sure with you, his feelings. We hope that you share those feelings. Either way we shall not pry. Though when your ready I hope you do share. Looks like breakfast is ready. Come on into the dining room." Maria stood and walked into another room, the rest of us followed. The other room was filled with pictures, paintings actually, of very pretty night time scenes, a few daytime ones as well.

The table was long, and pretty big. We sat down, mostly at the left end of the table, and dug into chocolate chip pancakes. And boy were they some damn good pancakes! Sure, my Gran could cook, but these were indescribably good! They practically melted in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like my food Sookie." Raven giggled, _did I do something with my face?_

"I can read minds Sookie." Raven informed me. I almost choked on my food, only it was too good and already down my throat before I could.

"Really? I figured and telepathic vampire would only read vampire minds seeing as I can only read human ones."

"You're a telepath, so I can read yours, if I wasn't blocking you, you'd be able to read mien as well." _See silly?_

Okay so this time I did choke on my food, "Yeah I see." I murmured silently taking another bite of my pancake.

"Would you like to go anywhere today Sookie? The mall, the movies, maybe a park? We aren't that far from the Falls." Maria offered.

"I think I'll be fine inside, I feel safer in here then I would out doors, they might find it more appealing to try and over power me, even with you guys around there still aren't many of us. I don't want them taking anymore of you."

"We'll be fine. We want you to enjoy being locked up here. We can handle ourselves and protect you."

"Maybe tomorrow?" I supplied, "I just want to stay in."

"Alright, Raven, Clarice, Crystal and Andréa you can go do whatever. Sookie do you mind helping me with dishes?"

"Not at all." I helped her grab the dishes off the table and began to wash them. I washed and she dried and put them away. We were done in about 30 minutes and Maria led me upstairs and into the third door on the left.

This room was filled with many pictures on all walls, some paintings others photographs. I looked around; they were all of everyone in this family.

"Sookie dear." Maria called, I turned to face her and she handed me a picture, "this is a particular favorite of mine." She handed me a picture of Eric, he was sitting on the floor in front of a Christmas tree, a sliding glass door behind him revealing snow and a full moon. His head was turned to gaze out the window, the moon reflecting in his eyes. One of his knees was bent and his hand was resting on it. His deep blue shirt was unbuttoned half way and he had a half smirk on his face. His hair was tied back in a tiny ponytail. It was breath taking.

"You can keep that. I have a copy." I glanced up at her smiling face, "it seems we'll have to get a new portrait very soon."

_Did that mean she really considered me part of her family?_

"Yes dear, I do." I nearly pissed myself when she said that, "sorry I don't try to read minds, yours is just so peculiar. My deep apologies."

"It's okay. You look tired."

"Yes, I am. But until someone returns I do not want to leave you alone."

"I was going to go back to bed." I replied.

"Alright. Goodnight see you later." Maria went to putting away a box, I left the room and she quickly followed me.

Eric was as I had left him and I crawled back into his arms and fell asleep, the picture falling to the floor and under the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

When I woke Sookie was curled up beside me, she smelled like chocolate and her normal delish scent mixed together. My fangs ached and I felt her stir beside me, her eyes opened and she smiled, "morning Eric." She leaned up and kissed me softly before curling up against my pressing closer to me, if that's even possible, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sookie, I need to get some TrueBlood." I mumbled even though in truth I just wanted to sink my fangs into her neck and drain her.

"I'm right here." She mumbled back.

"Are you sure?" without answering she brushed her hair back from her neck. Bill's marks were still there clearly; I wasn't marking over them, not yet. I rolled her over and her other neck was only marked by me. Carefully I sunk my fangs into her neck and sucked her delicious blood into my mouth swallowing it greedily. Before I actually killed her I pulled back and licked over the holes I had made. She smiled and lay with her back against my chest.

"Sookie, I was thinking I could tell you about my-."

"Nope you'll be interested to know something, in about 5 seconds your door will open." As if Sookie was a vampire and could read minds Raven burst in, yanking both of us out of my bed and down the stairs. Oh no, family game night.

Sookie was laughing at my face as I was sat down at the table. Family game night meant two things, games that we got extremely competitive and secrets came out. Sookie was officially part of this fucked up family.

As they sat up I sat in silence remembering how and when I met these people.

Raven was the first I met, before I turned Pam, she had been an Amazon warrior when I met her, and she had been ripping some asshole to shreds for trying to stake her. I could still remember her blood covering her body, her eyes wild with fury and lust from her recent kill, fangs bared at me. She had tried to kill me as well. I was on her land, she thought I had been feed, which to this day I swear I wasn't, but I had been, and I remember fearing for my life. I had still been a new vampire, thought I could defeat anything, she quickly put my ass back in its place.

She had me pinned to the ground, her fangs inches from my neck ready to rip my throat out. Actual fear struck me. Her eyes were wild her red hair unkempt her face inches from mine.

"_Are you going to kill me?" I whispered, not in English of course._

"_Why wouldn't I? You're hunting on my land. You filthy vile man." She spat back._

"_I wasn't, I swear it." I replied grasping for a reason as to why I was here, "I got separated from my maker." Yup that would work. _

_I was wrong, she merely laughed in my face, a beautiful yet scary laugh that would have made me, if I had the need to, shit my pants. "I have no care if your maker left you. Your on my land."_

_At that moment I was thankful for the person that foolishly stepped on a branch, aimed his arrow and almost got her in the heart when it was released. I jumped and shoved her to the side, though I backed off so she could kill him, warrior brain, nobody wants to be saved._

"_My child."_

"_Master." I whispered as Godric entered the area we were in._

"_Mo chara d'aois, this is your, creation?" _

The name she used for Godric baffled me, to this day I do not know the meaning or the language she used. I'm sure she wouldn't remember, "mo chara d'aois. It means my old friend. It is old Irish I believe. That is how Godric had addressed me so long ago, so I returned the greeting." She paused, "of course mo máistir would have been more appropriate."

"Your master? He was your master?"

"Yes, he turned me. I've told you this before Northman." Raven laughed.

I smirked and turned to the next person I saw, Clarice.

I had met her not to long after Godric appeared in the clearing.

"Mo dheirfiúr, your needed back-. Godric, and who is this?" she had long silky hair; nothing like Raven's curly mess. Her eyes were narrowed, but her face kind.

"I am Eric." I had replied instantly.

"Did your maker not teach you not to be so foolish?"

"He doesn't listen quiet well." Godric replied, "we will leave you now." He took my forearm and led me toward where I had lost him, okay so it wasn't a lie when I told Raven that, but I hadn't cared to find him.

"Don't let us find him here again. I will not show him mercy next time." Raven spun and walked away angrily.

"Goodbye." Clarice said and followed her.

Clarice scoffed, "like I followed her, I followed your dumb ass all the off our land." I was thankful Sookie could read my mind; I had enough trouble with these girls.

"Hey! I'm far from a girl!" Arion snapped beside me.

"Sure." I grinned, "far from a few of the man haters here, but still closer to normal girls."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Northman watch yourself, I know some things that I'm positive miss Stackhouse doesn't know and you don't want her to know about." He smiled sweetly at me and then sat back down.

They had set up a bunch of boards of scrabble, "English words only." Maria said, "Begin."

I was sitting out this game; I never participated in scrabble. All that really happened was the game and we talked about embarrassing things. Something I didn't want to pay attention too, Sookie could listen all she wanted. But I was not.

I don't honestly remember when I met Arion; he was just there one day. Crystal I had meet a few years ago about to be killed by some freaks. Andréa was with her.

I was at some park, I didn't know where I actually was, I was wandering looking for someone to snack on. I heard some yelling and decided to go steal a snack. When I got there and smelled the shifter.

I decided to help, for some unholy reason unknown to me, and I killed her attackers, that were thankfully human so I got my dinner. We talked for a while after and clicked, the first and only shifter that I can stand.

"Eric?"

"Huh what?"

"Sookie's asleep. Carry her upstairs." They were cleaning up the table, had I fallen asleep as well?

I scooped Sookie up and carefully carried her up stairs. I gently set her in the bed and then went back down stairs, "Tomorrow night Sookie and I are going to stay up there. K?"

"Sure, we'll be dealing with these buffoons." Clarice said, "goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

Last night had been pretty fun, we played scrabble, clue, life, poker, Blitz and a million other games, all the while everyone was telling stories, cracking jokes and bragging about things. I learned some things about Eric, like the fact that the only person he's ever brought home aside from me, was Pam. They said he'd met everyone before they joined the family, but they met Maria on their own.

As I waited for Eric to wake up I looked at the picture Maria had given me.

It was so weird, being here with Eric was nice, but why wasn't I missing home? Work? Daytime? What was going on? Maybe I've just fallen for Eric? Maybe I'd just rather be with him? Part of me knew this wasn't true; a small part of me yearned to go home. But the other part just wanted to be here.

"Lover?" I tucked the picture under the bed and leaned up to capture Eric's mouth with mine. He smiled and pulled me up onto the bed.

That was another thing, why was I so, all over Eric? Ready to jump him even in his sleep, even in my dreams. Sure he was hot, but this just wasn't normal. Not that either of us seemed to mind.

"So, tonight is just you and me lover, what would you like to do?" as I expected there was a slight hint to what _he _would like to do. I wanted to too, but not yet. Something to distract him. Um.

Oh! "Eric how is it possible for Raven, Clarice, and Maria can go out in sunlight? I thought they were vampires."

"They aren't normal vampires. I cant tell you what they are, but I'm sure they'll tell you." He replied, damn that didn't work.

"I need a shower." And it wasn't a lie. I smelt bad.

"Alright." He released me and I trotted over to my bag, got my stuff, and headed to the bathroom. He followed me not even 5 seconds later, locking the door behind him.

I sighed, ignoring him, and pulled off my clothes, he knew I didn't want to do what he wanted to, I could tell that much. I stepped into the shower and started to wash my hair, once I was done he stepped in. we switched and I washed myself while he cleaned his hair.

He actually kept his distance the whole time and when I got out he let me get dried off and dressed before stepping out himself.

After we were done we went down stairs to get dinner. Eric went outside to talk to Maria.

While I was eating a hamburger Pam came up behind me, staring intently at the back of my neck, her finger ran close to my hairline, "Sookie I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"I don't." I replied setting my burger down. Pam pulled me up the stairs and into the bathroom, she handed me a tiny mirror and helped me angle it so I could see the back of my neck in the other ear.

A tiny black heart surrounded by circles was just under my hairline. Pam was deep in thought when I looked up, "it looks like a lust charm. It alters the personality. That could be why she was acting so…weird. She doesn't care who looks at her, she's starting not to care what people think about her and she's been trying to get in bed with Eric this whole time."

"Pam, I'm standing right here!"

"Sorry. Well since you heard that, you, my telepathic friend, have had a lust charm placed upon you."

"I _what_?" my eyes narrowed at her, "your joking right?"

"No." she was off in her own little world, "Maybe, Eric wouldn't. but he has the ability to do so. But why would he?"

My brain stopped at, maybe Eric. I slowly sunk against the counter, "Pam can you get it off?"

"Sure that's easy. Just come with me, okay?" she grabbed my arm, yanked me out of the bathroom and down the stairs, "Raven, come on, grab your keys."

I let them drag me around until I was sitting on the ground in the middle of a circle, Pam was on one side of me, Raven the other. They said things in a language I couldn't understand; a huge light filled the room and went out.

"Come on. You'll be tired but don't worry that's normal." Raven informed helping me up off the ground.

"Why wouldn't I remember about this? I mean I would remember getting charmed."

"Not necessarily. It could be done while your sleeping." Raven replied.

"Pam, do I have another option for sleeping?"

"You may sleep in my room." Pam replied.

"Thanks." I whispered sliding into the back of Raven's car. Pam didn't reply, she got into the passenger seat and remained silent the whole way back.

Would Eric really do that too me? Who was I kidding, why else would I want to just up and leave my home and work? He had to of, right?

_I know its short, but I will be posting the next chapter soon. _


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this was short. I wont be updating for a while. I have been grounded so I wont get to update. But when I get free there will be long & lots of chapters. Sorry about that.

**Enjoy~~**

PPOV

Sookie was asleep on my bed; I sat on the ground by the window watching her rest. Did Eric really do this? I didn't think so. I could see the mark on her neck fading. Eric's would have been stronger, but seriously who else could have? Who would have gained anything from this?

I glanced out my window, got up and went down stairs. Nobody in this house could have, this had to have been in place before she left. Bill? No that's just ridiculous.

I grabbed an IV bag and bit into it sucking it down cold. Even if I preferred cold I had no time. I retreated upstairs and laid next to Sookie. She knew I would be there when she woke.

I didn't want to talk to them. Only Raven knew what was going on and they would be furious if they knew. They liked Sookie.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Maybe Bill did do it? Maybe as an only option to get her away. Unfortunantly I knew the disgusting vile man felt something close to love for the telepath, and since he thought she really was in danger.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter break= Me being ungrounded= new chapters :DSPOV

I curled up in Pam's bed right after we got home, she must have thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I couldn't even consider sleeping.

Did I really believe Eric did this to me? No. Did I have a clue who _did _do it to me? Not. At. All.

Even with the thing lifted off, I still felt drawn toward Eric, but I couldn't decide if I wanted him or who he was when he lost his memory.

I shoved all my thoughts away and laid on the bed silence when Pam came back in. She pulled the sheet up over me and sat on the floor.

I rolled over to stare at the back of her head, she was asleep I soon joined her.

"Sookie, wake up. Sookie!" Pam hissed in my ear, I blinked and sat up, "Come with me." She was being very quiet, edging her way down the stairs, she put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet.

I crouched beside her and listened, "I didn't do jack shit to her!" Clarice shrieked like a banshee.

I couldn't see what was going on but in the next second a loud snarl erupted, "I did no such thing Maria don't you even _look _in my direction." Analize hissed.

Someone down stairs snorted, I hear a small thump and then a sharp intake of breath, Pam shoved me back upstairs quickly, "I don't know who told them. But nobody is going to say shit to Eric. I don't think he did it Sookie. I was wrong to say that aloud." She looked sorry.

"Its, I don't think he did it either, but who else?"

She looked like she couldn't decide if she should tell me something or not.

"Just tell me Pam." I sighed.

She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of me, the light from the lap on the table cast a glow on her face, it was beautiful. She didn't speak for a long time, barely even looking up. "It might have been Bill."

My brain processed this; it took awhile, "why?"

"To save you." Pam took a deep unnecessary breath and spoke, "If he thought you were in deep shit, then he did what he thought he needed to save your ass. You had to be willing to go with, and that's how he got you too. By making you want to go with Eric, there was no fight and you just went. I personally would have just tied you up and tossed you on the jet." Pam shrugged, gotta love her bluntness.

"Thanks Pam, but he could have just, tried something else, and how could he be sure it would work? I mean your mind control doesn't work, how come that did?"

Pam's facial expression changed, "I don't have a clue.." she snapped out her phone and made a call, she asked to be connected to someone, and then asked them for a different operator and that one for Bill.

She had a brief conversation with him in a foreign language and then hung up, she got up and pulled me with her down the stairs, making some noise so the argument down stairs stopped. Eric wasn't down stairs. Pam drug me into the kitchen, closed the louver doors, and grabbed a bottle of TrueBlood.

"Eat what you want." Pam informed me while heating up her bottle of blood. I grabbed the turkey package out of the fridge and made a sandwich. Raven and Clarice stomped into the kitchen and Raven jumped up on the counter Clarice at her legs.

"Ya mind if we steal Sookie?" Raven asked, Pam shrugged. They let me finish my sandwich and then pulled me upstairs, and into the attic. Maria was standing by the circle window and staring out it.

Raven motioned for me to sit on a bean bag, the Twin sat next to me and Maria perched on a window seat, "as you now know, we aren't normal vampires. Clarice is a shifter. She was killed and turned while shifting. She still poses the ability to shift. Raven is a fairy, she was almost an angel when she was turned." Raven looked pained and Clarice hugged her, "I am a were tiger. There for I can change and such." Maria said, "we knew you would be interested. We heard about the charm, and Eric hasn't been home since them, do you have a clue where he is?"

Eric gone? My stomach knotted in fear and worry, "not a clue."

Raven seemed to sense my fear, "its okay Sookie, we'll find him. He probably went out and it was day light, he'll be home."

I nodded and we talked for a few minutes, trying to figure out how the charm could have worked on me.

We didn't come up with a thing. When we went down stairs, nobody else had a clue and Eric was still gone. I made up some excuse and retreated to Eric's room. I fished the picture out from under the bed and sat on the bed leaning against the wall.

Which Eric did I really like?

Sure the Eric at my house was kind and sweet, but the real Eric, he could have his moments, I liked the whole 'bad vampire thing'. He was interesting. Always fun to be around, You could never know what to expect with him. He obviously cared about me, he wouldn't have brought me here otherwise.

I glanced down at the picture and the knot of worry got tighter. Eric where are you? I miss you. Come back soon.

I curled up on my side and laid there in the dark, hugging the picture.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:There's an M-ish scene in this chapter. just to warn you, you dont have to read, but you can. Anything that happens now, minus the scene, will be retold in SPOV next chapter. The next chapter will be up RIGHT AFTER this.**

EPOV

I went out for tiny walk and landed on a trail of those stupid Fellowship guys. I followed it for a while and found their little hut, where they were stay momentarily to get what ever they want with Sookie, but the sun had come up and I couldn't return. I dug a hole, crawled in and slept.

I was a few blocks away from the house now. The lights were all one, and I could smell food cooking, it smelled great. It also made my stomach knot, I needed blood, but the family didn't drink from humans. Damn it.

I ran up to the door and entered the house, I found Raven, Clarice and Maria in the kitchen, and Pam was on the couch, Crystal and Andréa on a tiny chair. All three looked up, looked me over, and turned back to the TV. I didn't see Sookie.

I went up the stairs, then into the bathroom to clean up. When I entered the bedroom she was curled up on the bed, something clutched in her hand, her hair wild around her head, tears on her face. Oh my, my Sookie. She looked so upset, even in her sleep.

"Eric come home, I need you." she whispered in her sleep. I kneeled next to the bed and leaned in kissing her softly. Her eyes snapped open and met mine, she dropped whatever was in her hand and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me up on the bed with her, "Eric, I need you." she whispered against my lips, more seductivly this time. I growled in response and flipped her on her back, kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. She moaned in reponse to my kisses and bites. Her hands pulled my zipper down and unbuttoning my pants. Soon they were down around my feet.

Her hands tangled in my hair, and pulled me back, "Eric, I want you." her eyes were filled with un-deniable lust. "Now." I pulled her shirt off along with her pants. My fingers worked inside her, stretching her out to prepare her for me, she pulled me back down and kissed me hard. "Take me." she said against my lips, bucking against my fingers, I chuckled and adjusted myself.

"Are you ready?" I whispered softly.

"Yes." she whispered hoarsly, her eyes met mine and I slowly pushed inside, her eyes fell closed and she let out a low moan, she bucked against me unexpectedly, "faster." I obeyed and sped up my motions. She met me thrust for thrust, speeding up at a rapid pace. Her nails dug into my back.

"Bite me Sookie." I moaned softly as she obeyed, her teeth pericing the skin on my neck, and my blood entered her mouth. She was comming close to her climax, and so was I.

I gave one last good thrust and we both came. She was panting and I pulled out and rolled over beside her, she curled up into my side and i wrapped my arms around her and she was silent for a few mintues.

"Eric, I love you." she whispered against my chest. My head spun, Sookie loved me? Did I love her? Did I? She fell asleep beside me saving me from having to answer her.

Did I love this amazing blonde beside me? Did I? This beautiful, amazing, astonishing human, did I love her?

Did I love the way she was, who she was, how she smelled, acted.

Did I?

Did I?

Do I?

Is that what this feeling is, is it love?


	14. Chapter 14

SPOV

I woke up an hour later curled into Eric's side, I could smell pizza of some sort and my stomach growled loudly, beside me Eric chuckled. I smiled and looked up at him, he smiled back, handed me his shirt and pulled on his boxers.

"Come on lover." He extended his hand to me, I slipped the shirt on took his hand, and we walked down stairs. Everyone was in the living room eating pizza, well those who could eat were anyway.

"Gave up on the cooking?"

"We got distracted by some noise up stairs." Raven shrugged, I was sure my face was red, "Anyways, pizza's in the kitchen Sookie, blood for you Eric." Eric tugged on my arm and I trotted behind him into the kitchen.

I munched on the pizza, pepperoni yum, while he forced himself to drink the true blood, "Eric, you can always.." I drifted off, tilting my head to the side.

"You need your strength." He replied, "I can live with this for now." And that basically ended that conversation.

"Where were you last night?"

"I tracked some of those guys to there little cabin thing." He rose his voice so everyone else could here, "They're planning to come back tomorrow during the day." His voice got low, "anybody gets her your all dead."

My skin crawled at the venom in his voice, "Eric, I'll be fine."

"We'll keep her safe." Raven replied, locking eyes with Eric, "Don't be such a big baby."

I thought Eric might attack her, but he didn't, much to my relief. He sighed and finished his blood. I finished my pizza and we went back upstairs. We both got dressed and went back down stairs, I watched as Eric and Raven planned, I decided not to investigate what, and played Andréa's hair.

"Sookie can you come with me?" Crystal asked from the door.

I nodded and walked over to her and out the door. She led me into the woods and we sat down at the base of a huge tree. She didn't speak and neither did I.

"If something happens, you need to be prepared to take someone out."

"I-."

"It's for you life, but it's only if we're all taken out already. Don't let them take you."

"I wont." I replied, "I'll fight for my life."

"They don't want you dead."

"They wont take me alive." I replied, my stomach knotting, "I saw what they want me for.."

"What is that?"

"They- They want to test me, find out how I work, and see if I can help them lure out fang bangers, and if I don't corporate, they'll kill me." I replied, my voice low.

"They want to use you, to kill people?"

"Y-yes. And find shifters, and everything else." Crystal went still next to me, I could sense anger from her mind.

"They won't take you. You won't have to go through this." Crystal said, "That's horrible."

I sighed and leaned back against the tree, "So, out of curiosity, have _all _of you slept with Eric?"

"How do you know any of us have?"

"I can read some of your minds…I don't know why."

"Pam has, Clarice has, I haven't, Raven hates men, Maria hasn't, nobody else I can think of has, Besides you."

"Well that's comforting."

"Liar." Raven intoned, slouching down next to Crystal.

"You've slept with him?" I asked Crystal.

"No, about me, I don't hate men. Analize and I..erm it was a long time ago." Raven said waving her hand, "but I won't let Crystal lie to you, though I doubt she knew."

"But I thought amazons hated men?" I replied.

"They do, but once you're as old as I am, it kinda just goes away." Raven replied, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'll live." I hope.

"Come on, lets get inside. Eric wants to say good night." Raven grinned, implying what I'm pretty sure she was implying. But she was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**OPS! So I was a bit(Okay REALLY) tired when I updated last night and put duplicate chapters because I had titled ch13 something else, and I assumed I just mis-named it, I hadn't, its all fixed now, thank you for jdcoke and ncmiss12 for letting me know, 'cause that totally explains some reviews I got…anyways sorry! I fixed it, go back and read. **

**Enjoy~**

**SPOV**

I sat up with a jolt, Eric lay naked next to me. There was a loud bang down stairs, and humans. Oh my lord!

I jumped out of bed, pulled on Eric's boxers and shirt before running down stair, I admit it wasn't the _smartest _thing to do, but I blame that I was still partially sleepy. I reached the foot of the stairs, the living room and kitchen were empty, but over by the front door we're several men, I could see the light spilling in behind them, shit. Shit. Shit!

I quickly backed upstairs out of their view, "just light the place on fire after you find the girl." Someone ordered. Oh no! I stumbled backwards up the stairs, _RAVEN! _I screamed, her mind opened, still tired and she stumbled out of her room.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes and pointed down the stairs, her eyes went wide and she jumped down in front of me shoving me into her room, "Wake Crystal and Clarice." She hissed.

I did as I was told and the two girls tumbled out of their bed and over to the door, "Andréa, get under your bed."

"There going to burn it down." I whispered.

"I smell the gasoline." Raven whispered. Crystal looked out the window then threw it open, "jump Andréa, you too Sookie."

"No! I'm not leaving Eric and Pam." I snarled back.

"Go wake them up, Crystal, get Maria, Clarice wake everyone else, their coming up the stairs." I ran out the door being as quiet as I could and tumbled into Eric's room.

"Eric wake up!" I hissed, shaking him, "Eric!" he didn't stir. Damnit! I quickly ran into Pam's room, shaking her, her blue eyes shot open, her fangs extended and like a zombie in one of those shitty horror movies she ambled out of her bed pinning me to the wall.

_PAM! Not the time!_ Raven hissed in our minds.

Crystal tossing her a blanket, "Get outside now!" Pam blinked, sniffed the air, and clambered over to and out her window.

"I can't wake Eric!"

"Stop crying and go try again." Crystal whispered softly, "hurry! We cant hold them off." I ran next door into Eric's room and shook him again.

"Eric, please, wake up. Eric I need you." He didn't budge and suddenly his door was thrown open.

"Gotcha." A masked man gloated proudly, I stood up, my fists clenched at my side, thank goodness for vampire blood. He advanced on me and tried to knock me down, I stepped sideways and elbowed his back sending him to the ground, more men came in, all attacking me at once, I held my ground good until one of them took my feet out and they all jumped me.

"ERIC!" I cried out desperately, he was still out on the bed as I was carried out into the sun, _Eric, I needed you. _Someone blindfolded me and set me against something hard.

I could smell burning, _oh no the house._

"Get. Away. From. Her." Eric.

I heard several thumps, and then cold hands hoisted me up, I could still smell the burning, and hear thumps, "Pam lets go!" Eric snarled, he was the one carrying me.

"Eric! What are you doing your going to die!" I yelled as he set me down, he was still burning up, so was Pam, and Raven was digging a hole.

"Are you okay?" he was getting weaker.

"I'm fine. God Eric." His face was burnt worse then Bill had been, "Please get out of the sun."

His blue eyes stared at me intently, he wasn't moving. Raven jumped out of the hole, "I'm not leaving you." He whispered. I stood up and shoved him backwards, he landed on Pam inside the hole and Raven buried them, I saw Pam's arms circle him, she wasn't letting him out either.

"Sookie run! The house is going to blow up!" Raven said and dashed away.

"Where's Andréa?" Crystal asked from beside me, Clarice tugged on her arm, "is she this way."

"Yes." I didn't believe Clarice. I looked back at Andréa's window, she was only as far as the tree next to the house, she had went back in for her doll. Nobody but me was left now.

I ran out of the trees, past the unconscious(I'm allowed to lie for my sanity) men and over to her, scooping her up and running back toward the trees, I set her down and we kept running, she passed me up and made it through the trees as a loud explosion sounded behind me and I was thrown into the air and slammed into a tree.

Oh mother of god, this hurts.

I couldn't move so I just lay there, on the ground next to the tree, in extreme pain. My eyes drifted shut and I couldn't hear anything but the roaring of the fire behind me. I heard footsteps, and I hope they belonged to the family.

"Over here!" Andréa called, "hurry!" bless her.

I was carefully scooped up and I gasped in pain at the movement, every part of me hurt.

"I'm sorry Sookie! Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry I got you hurt." She sounded like she was crying, I wanted to tell her that it was okay, but I couldn't open my mouth, couldn't even start to process speaking.

"Sookie, don't fall asleep, open your eyes for me." Crystal whispered in my ear, "please Sookie."

It took a lot of effort but I opened one eyes, and then the other, and then closed them.

"To. Bright." I whispered.

"I know, just for a bit longer okay? Open em." She murmured soothingly, I obliged and cracked them open, my eyes meeting hers. She smiled.

"Mommy, is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, get out now." Crystal said and pushed Andréa out of the room. My eyes slipped shut again.

"Take this Sookie, then you can rest." She pressed a pill against my mouth, and then some water, I swallowed it and then let the darkness engulf me.


	16. Chapter 16

PPOV

It took me awhile to finally wake up and when I did Eric was still out on top of me. It had to have been about 7:30 the sun was down. I maneuvered to be on top of Eric and began to claw a hole out of the dirt. My clothing was dirty and I'm afraid not even my dry cleaner can fix this mess. Why didn't I bother to sleep naked?

I saw the moon and smiled in satisfaction before reaching down and attempting to pull Eric up, he was still burnt and charred, and he had been naked when he ran out. He hadn't bothered with pants and his beautiful ass was peeling.

I tossed him up and crawled out behind him. Well shit.

I contemplated taking him home and letting Sookie give him blood, but he was too hurt. I slit my wrist and pressed it over his lips. As the blood flowed into him the burns disappeared and he awoke startled.

"Morning sunshine." I said dryly standing up and shaking the dirt out of my hair and dusting my clothes off. He shook his head and stood, glaring down at me.

"What?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Figured you didn't want to see your, oh what did Sookie call it, gracious plenty all burnt to hell." I spun on my heel and intent on heading to the house and stopped dead, "oh. My. Heaven." The house was still smoldering, black smoke rolled off tons and part the roof had caved in.

The tree to my left smelled like Sookie, blood.

"Eric, can you tell where Sookie is?" I asked, hopeful they had bonded.

"I cant." He whispered, he sounded worried. An emotion I haven't heard from him in a long while, "We need to find them. _Now._" The last part he growled angrily at me. I rolled my eyes and rolled up my jeans before walking deeper into the woods. Eric followed me, he was tense and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Would you calm the fuck down. They'll keep her safe." I snapped at one point, he was inches behind me and kept saying "can you smell them," which he knew damn well we both couldn't.

"Sorry Pam." I froze where I was, sorry? What the fuck was this girl doing to him? I shook my head and continued forward.

"Pam!" Eric called heading in another direction I followed him quickly. The dirt and smell of fire was really fucking with my nose. He picked up his speed and now I could smell Sookie as well. We were blurring(as Sookie called it) toward nowhere now. Soon through the clearing we could both see a house. We ran over and the door swung open.

"We were just about to come get you." Raven called, "Eric, don't wake her or I'll stake you." Raven said.

Oh no what happened to Sookie? I quickly followed Raven and Eric upstairs Sookie was pale and breathing softly in a huge bed that made her seems 20 time smaller then she is, a tiny brown haired doll lay next to her; it was Andréa's. Eric was kneeling next to her bed in a matter of seconds.

I sat in the chair beside him, Raven left.

Eric stroked her head softly, murmuring words to her that I tuned out. After about 10 minutes Eric got up and went outside, I could hear him taking his anger out on the trees. I stood, glanced down at Sookie moved some hair out of her face and went to find Raven.

"Pam!" Andréa said hugging my legs, "I didn't mean for her to get hurt! I really didn't. But I wanted my dolly!" she peered back up at me with tear filled eyes. I ruffled her hair and kneeled next to her.

"What happened sweetie?"

"I went back for dolly and Sookie saw me running, so she came to help me. I was in the trees and the house exploded or something exploded and she flew into a tree." The girl clung to my legs crying her eyes out, her nails clawing into my legs. I'm so sorry pants.

I scooped her up and carried her into the living room; Raven was sitting on the couch staring out the window at Eric. "We know where they are Pam. Their going to make Analize meet the sun and I wont let that happen."

"What does Eric say?"

"I don't give a f-shit what Eric says." Raven snapped, "I'm saving my girl."

I sighed, she was trying to censor her language and failing, I wish she would just got rip trees apart like Eric. I set Andréa down and went outside to find Eric.

He was currently slumped against a tree, hands bloodied. Oh yay. I went and stood beside him, he didn't say a word.

I guess I have to speak, "It's not your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not your fault. That's what I mean. Are all men this idiotic?" I snapped. Eric glared up at me.

"Seriously, you saved her. Don't you remember?"

"Why would I? what is their to remember."

"The men we're taking her, you killed them all. Which is why you were all burnt up."

"I did that? Why can't I remember?"

"You were asleep Eric. Not even 2 seconds after you fell into the hole." I replied, "Raven's found them. I do not wish miss out."

"You will not have to." Eric stood, "find me some pants." I smirked in response and walked back in. there had to be male clothing somewhere in this house.

"Upstairs. Sookie's closet."

"Thanks." I said and shot upstairs I grabbed a pair of pants, opened the window, balled them up and chucked them at his head.

"Pam!" he bellowed half amused. I closed the window and sat beside Sookie who was still out on the bed. I could hear Eric, Raven, and Clarice coming up the stairs.

"I'm going. Nobody tries to take my lover." Eric.

"They had _my bonded._" Raven.

"I'm not letting _her _go with out me." Clarice.

"Then who stays with Sookie." So. Not. Fair.

"Pam." I groaned, "as your master I –."

"Don't as your master I command you me! I'll sat with her." I said unhappily settling down in my chair.

"Keep Andréa and Maria here." Eric commanded.

"We _all_ know I have no control over Maria. But I will try." This sucks.

"Do not leave Sookie's side."

"I will need a shower."

"Go take one now."

Asshole.


	17. Chapter 17

**A few things, sorry its taken me so long to post, been grounded then my computer took a shit on me. I'm going to add a few chapters today to make up for the lack of updating. **

_PPOV_

I watch them getting ready to leave, certain my face displayed how truly annoyed I was to have to stay home with Maria, Andréa, & Sookie whilst Eric, Raven, Clarice, Crystal and everybody went to cause mass chaos. It just wasn't fair.

"I owe you Pam thank you." I snorted and turned on my heel going back upstairs. I sat down next to Sookie's bed picking up some book laying their and began to read trying to block out the voices down stairs and the feeling of anticipation that seemed to seep up the stairs and filled the house.

Damnit.

I heard them all depart, Andréa went to her room, Maria stayed in the living room, and Sookie remained unconscious beside me. I finished the book an hour later and started getting antsy; I wanted to be with them.

With a sigh and stood and ventured downstairs, Maria was watching a movie with Andréa who was asleep. I grabbed some true blood but to my distaste, heated it and went back upstairs.

I glanced over at Sookie, she had moved. "Sookie are you awake?" I asked setting my true blood down.

She mumbled something into her pillow and picked her head up, "I need a shower." I smirked and helped her sit up.

"You look beat up."

"I got blown up." She groaned, "I can't feel my legs. I need can you like I don't know, make me a bath please? I can get in the tub, somehow but.."

"I can help you Sookie." _I have nothing else to do. _

I filled up the tub, helped Sookie into the bathroom and then into the tub. An hour later she came out, fully clothed and looking much better.

"Thank you Pam."

"How are you legs?"

"They we're dead asleep." She chuckled softly, "where is everybody else?"

"They found the fellowship." I replied trying to keep the annoyed tone from my voice.

"Oh, why-oh I'm sorry! You got stuck watching me didn't you?"

"It's alright Sookie." I replied trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Who else is here?"

"Maria and Andréa; they're watching a movie. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she replied with a smirk, "I think eggs sound good." We made our way down the stairs to find Andréa and Maria watching Alice in Wonderland. I sat down and started watching it, Sookie started making food.

Alice was just coming up on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, Sookie was done eating and we were all engrossed in the movie. A soft click was heard from the door, but I assumed it was Eric and them. That would teach me to assume things.

"Get to your feet." I heard a gun cock and it was aimed at Andréa's head. We all slowly stood our arms raised in surrender. I glanced at Maria who blinked, I looked to Andréa who smirked slightly and blinked.

3, 2, 1. I snapped forward shoving Sookie to the ground and sprung on top of the closest guy to me. I got a punch across his face and snapped his neck. Beside me Andréa had disassembled the gun and shifted to nip at the gun wielders neck viciously.

Maria, in a very ladylike fashion, punched one of the other men across the face snapping his neck, "ops." I heard her sighed and smirked moving onto the last man trying to escape, I pinned him to the wall.

Sookie came over and touched his arm, her hand yanked back as if she was burned her face filled with disgust. I took that as my cue to shove him out the door and sink my fangs into his throat, after he was dead I tossed him aside, wiped my face and went back into the house.

Sookie was standing in the same spot, "Pam do you know where Eric is?"

"No."

"They know he's coming."

"I can find him." I replied heading for the door, "Maria stay with Sookie."

"Oh no. _I'm _coming with." Sookie snapped.

"Sookie, you-if things get ugly you might have to kill someone. I can't let you do that." I replied.

"You and Eric need to get it through your skulls; You do not decide what I can or can not do. I'm coming with." She snapped, standing her ground.

"You'll need vampire blood, or you'll stand no chance."

"I have Eric's."

"Not enough apparently."

She sighed and frowned. "Then give me yours."

I'm sure my face was twisted somewhere between utter confusion mixed with hell only knows what, "Eric will kill me."

"I can take care of that. Please I don't want to stay here. I'm going."

Fuck me sideways, "Fine." I grumbled back and bit into my wrist then held it out for her. Slowly she came up and sucked my blood into her mouth, I bit back the moan trying to force its way out of my mouth and yanked away, "Eric's going to torture me _then _kill me." I sighed and ran outside, Sookie kept up pretty well. They hadn't gotten too far, but I feared we wouldn't make it in time.

Shit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Second chapter today. (((:**

**I change POV in this chapter because its necisary and I don't feel like re-typing it in everyone's POV. Enjoy. ~**

_**EPOV**_

We sat in the trees surveying the area, behind us something crunched, 6 or seven men ambushed us and the blood bath began. More and more men filled the area, we slaughtered many, injured a few, but mostly slaughter.

Of course what happened in the middle of the fight almost scared me to my second death.

I had been pinned down(don't ask how) and the disgusting man hovering above me had a stake about to plunge into my heart but suddenly he was gone thrown against a tree a branch through him, his blood raining down over us, above me was Sookie, covered in blood(belonging to more then one person) and Pam 5 feet away covered in blood smirking with satisfaction.

What the fuck is going on?

I didn't have time to get an answer before I had to jump up and help Sookie(who was doing well on her own). Of course I didn't want her to be here I gave Pam a glare and she just looked away.

The next time I looked up Sookie was hidden safely in a tree, Pam guarding it. That calmed me down and I found I could enjoy slaughtering these disgusting humans.

There were about 200 of them when we were done. Pam helped Sookie out of the tree, she seemed like stone, no emotion on her face.

"Eric don't punish Pam. She knew I'd just follow her anyways." She said detached, "She was smart. She gave me her blood so I wasn't completely defenseless." And then she followed Raven.

"I didn't have a choice and you know it Eric." Pam snapped before following everyone into the building, which was now empty.

"Damnit! Where is Analize!" I heard Raven snap angrily.

"She's down stairs." Sookie said, "This is like the place they had me in when I got taken." She lead them down their.

_**PPOV **_

After trying to avoid Eric by snapping at him and walking off I was screwed. Everyone went down stairs ahead of me except Eric, who shut the door in my face and pinned me to the wall, "How could you do that?" he snarled in my face.

"I could do that because if I had left her she would have just fucking followed me anyways and gotten her stupid human ass killed." I growled back getting in his face.

"You could have made her."

"You know what, the only way that would have fucking worked would have had you yelling at me. Just get over it. If she has issues after this I'm sorry, but what she did wasn't my fault so fuck off!" I shoved him forward and yanked the door open as Raven, and Analize ran up the stairs, followed by Crystal and Sookie.

"GO!" they bellowed. Eric ran up behind Sookie picking her up, I did the same yanking Crystal off her feet; even though she was a shifter I was still faster. We made it into the trees when it blew up we were thrown forward.

"I hate being blown up." Sookie groaned beside me from under Eric.

"I know the feeling." I groaned, "Eric, get off her your not helping." I gave him a shoved and he rolled off of her as I got up off of Crystal and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get going." Sookie and Clarice helped Eric through the burning bodies to a car, put him in with Crystal and Analize and then we all crammed in before Raven sped off down the road.

Where the car came from I hadn't a clue.

_**SPOV**_

When we got back Eric helped me out of the car. Their were 4 showers. Raven and Analize took one, Pam and Crystal another, Clarice the 3rd and Eric and I the last.

I stepped under the hot water and let it rinse the blood off of me. Eric cleaned both of us and then we stood under the shower Eric hugging me to him stroking my hair. "Sookie are you okay?"

"No. But it was self defense, he was going to kill you." I said closing my eyes, "I need you safe."

I looked up at him and his intense blue eyes bore into mine before he softly bent down and kissed me. Soon we had made our way back to the bed.

2 hours later we were tangled together happily, when Pam opened the door, "Bill called me. He got word the threat was eliminated." And then she closed it again.

"When are we going back?"

"I don't know. I know you want to go back."

"I'm fine with this. But I do want to go back. Sometime." I sighed.

"We can go back tomorrow. I'm sure they could use a break from us." He chuckled kissing me softly. "Go to sleep now."

I obeyed and closed my eyes.

_**EPOV**_

After Sookie was asleep I got out of bed, put on my pants and walked down stairs.

"Hey sexy." Raven greeted as I sat down beside her, "going home tomorrow?"

"Yes. Pam are you coming with us, or staying?" I asked eyeing her, she was curled up with Crystal on the love seat.

"I'll let you know." She mumbled back pulling the sleeping Crystal off the couch and carrying her upstairs.

I sighed, "Sookie and I will leave tomorrow. Thank you for everything. See you tomorrow night." I pushed myself off the couch and re-joined Sookie in bed falling asleep as the sun rose outside. The last thing I remebered was Sookie pulling my pants off before curling up beside me again.


	19. Chapter 19

_SPOV_

The next night we packed up, said our good byes and Crystal drove us to the air port, Eric was on the plane when Crystal pulled me back, she touched my arm so I could hear her thoughts.

_Sookie you are welcome here any time, you don't need Eric. It was a pleasure to meet you dear. Goodbye._

I smiled at her, "Thank you Crystal. And thank everyone else for me as well. I enjoyed being up here, your all so nice."

Crystal laughed, "I know none of us were too welcoming at the beginning but I will. See you in the future Sookie." Crystal said and hugged me, shocking me. I hugged her back and then she went of to Eric, throwing her arms around his neck.

"See you in a few weeks Sookie." Pam said from behind me, "I let him know about the blood." She slipped back into the car with Crystal, Eric took my hand, and we slipped into the jet.

Eric pulled me into his lap as we took off, burying his face in my neck, "You need to drink my blood. Your mine not Pam's."

"I know Eric." I replied spinning slightly in his lap so I could kiss him. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me to him.

"Why did you want to come so badly?"

"I didn't want to leave you. I wanted you safe. You had no problem throwing me into the Hallow thing."

"Hallow didn't want to kill you, or worse." He pointed out leaving me with nothing to reply with. Damn him.

I tucked my head in between his shoulder and his neck kissing it softly, he let out a shallow moan, "Bite me Sookie." He whispered, "I can't feel you anymore, I don't like not feeling you."

I obeyed immediately and bit him, hard. It took a lot of strength to break the skin but soon his blood flowed down my throat, I could feel him again, his emotions. I realized he was drinking from my wrist.

I could feel him in my mind, his thoughts. Him everything. It was amazing.

**Sorry I've made it so short, don't know when I can update again. Got exams coming up & I'm sick so I haven't been awake that much. I'll try to update with a long & amazing chapter with Bill envying Eric goodness. A.S.A.P. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**So after I spent 3 hours in a doctors office with a doctor that looked like Eric and then getting my blood drawn by someone that looks like Pam I was told I couldn't go to school. I might have been hallucinating about who they looked like but I swear it was an uncanny resemblance. So I came home & decided lets type up the last chapter!**

_SPOV_

As soon as we touched down Eric rushed me out to his car and sped home, making it to his bed just as the sun rose. I laid next to him for a good 30 minutes before I finally drifted off. When I woke I found Eric wasn't in bed anymore.

I shot out of the bed and raced into the kitchen, how I knew it was the kitchen I haven't the slightest damn clue. Since I'd never been in his house and it was pitch black when we came in 12 hours ago.

When I found him he was sitting on the counter on the phone. I moved to stand between his legs as he leaned down to kiss me softly, then returned to his phone conversation handing me a sandwich. He was talking in Swedish; how I identified the language I haven't a clue.

I tuned out his conversation and ate my sandwich. When I felt him come up behind me, pressing against me tightly I set my sandwich down and spun around kissing him hard. He kissed back passionately pulling me closer and scooping me into his arms before carrying me off to his bed.

But we didn't have sex, we just laid there in silent bliss.

Eric of course broke that silence; "Jag älskar dig."

It took me a second to translate it, I love you. "Jag älskar dig också." I love you too I replied as if it was my native tongue, it shocked us both.

"Sookie, you never cease to amaze me." He murmured, I felt my face heat.

In the short time we were together, even with the lust spell (where that came from I still don't know), and everything, I feel in love with him. I wanted to be with him for as long as possible.

His face changed to an annoyed look, "Bill wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him." I groaned into Eric's chest. He chuckled softly.

"Might as well get it over with." _I'll enjoy the look on his face when he finds out about the bond. _I almost jumped off the bed.

"Holy shit!" I yelped jumping away from him, "Oh my goodness!"

"What is it lover?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"I can hear your thoughts." I wacked his arm, "You shouldn't enjoy that!" although secretly I would enjoy it as well, but Eric needn't know that.

"Well that's, interesting. Come on though, he doesn't believe your fine." He slowly rolled out of bed and ambled to the door, I followed behind him running my fingers through my hair.

He snatched up my hand and pulled me onto his back, carrying me piggy-back style toward Bill's house.

Okay running on a vampires back, you should put that on your bucket list; its fun!

He set me down outside Bill's house; Bill ran out almost immediately. He hugged me and I stiffened. He realsed me quickly, then looked at Eric and back at me. I stood next to Eric taking his hand.

Bill's face turned from sadness, to anger, to complete rage. "What did you do to her?! You took advantage of her whilst she was under a lust charm."

"That was _you!_" I snarled angrily getting into his face, "you did that to me? You disgusting man don't you ever do anything like that to me again." I slapped him across the face, but when I heard a crunch I realized I had punched him _and _broken his nose.

Fury plus vampire blood equals me breaking that bastard's nose. Serves him right. Eric tugged me back into his chest his arms wrapping around me, whispering softly in my ear, "Älskare Det var otroligt" _lover that was amazing _hearing Eric speak in his native tongue sent chills down my spin.

I leaned into him closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

When I opened my eyes Bill's face was covered in blood that had been pouring from his nose. He looked deeply upset.

"Sookie I never-."

"Meant to hurt me? Never meant to upset me? Never wanted me to be Eric's?" the last one caused him to flinch, "well to fucking late Bill Compton. I don't want you coming near me ever again." _Eric must have put a spell on her._

"He did no such thing you vile man!" I screeched the only thing keeping me from hitting him again was Eric's strong grip on my arms, "You are not welcome in my home. I wont talk to you if you show up at my work. I _hate _you." I snarled.

"Lugna dig min kära." _Calm down my dear, _Eric whispered in my ear softly picking me up and carrying me toward my house. I realized I had started crying.

Bill Compton was a disgusting man, he put a spell on me, and at the same time he helped me realize that I really loved Eric, who was being surprisingly nice to Bill.

Eric set me down in my bed and lay next to me holding me to his chest and stroking my hair, "Are you okay now lover?" I nodded but stayed curled up my face buried in his chest, "that was a good hit lover. Very good."

I giggled, "thank you Eric."

He chuckled softly, "I called the shifter, he'll expect you back tomorrow at 11, is that okay?" ah so he was learning I didn't like my decisions being made for me, there's hope for him yet.

"Yes that's fine Eric, thank you."

"Alright if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with your damn neighbor." He sounded agitated.

"Okay." I replied softly. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and walked outside. As soon as he was out the door I curled up in a ball waiting for him to return, when he didn't come back 20 minutes later I jumped out of bed and went to find him.

He wasn't out front, but I could sense him, over by the cemetery. I ran as fast as I could; which is faster then normal, and found him by a head stone beat up.

"Oh my-Eric, what happened?"

"Bill needs to be staked." He said hoarsely, "Help me get to your house."

I helped him to his feet and supported him to my house, collapsing just inside the door, "What happened?"

"That idiot tried to set some Fellowship idiots on me, they attacked me from behind, but as soon as they found out who I was they went after Bill."

I sat their with Eric, letting him feed from my wrist as I gazed out my door, Bill came into my yard in my view and when he was in hearing range I locked eyes with him, "Bill Compton I rescind your invitation." He was somewhat affected by it, giving a slight jerk, of course he can't be kept off my lawn, but out of my house which is what I wanted.

I bent down and put my forehead on Eric, "I love you."

Eric smiled, "I love you too."

We sat in the door way for another hour, just staring at the sky until Eric felt the sun was about to rise. We got up, Eric helped me into bed, and then went into the hidey hole. Then we both fell asleep.

My alarm went off at 9:30 the next morning scaring the crap out of me. I tumbled out of bed, got breakfast, showered and got on my uniform. It was 10 when I glanced at the clock, and I brushed my teeth, did my hair and got in my car heading down the road to Merlotte's.

When I got inside Sam was gave me a huge bear hug, and a look that told me Bill had told him what happened. But he didn't say anything instead he asked me how my trip was and a bunch of stuff, never saying a word about Eric.

Around 6 o'clock the door opened and Pam, Eric, Andréa and Crystal walked in and sat down at a table in my section.

All eyes turned to them, including Sam's, "who are they?"

"Friends of Eric and Pam's." I replied grabbing my pad and walking over to the table.

"Welcome to Merlotte's what can I get you?" I said smiling kindly.

"Good evening Sookie." Pam greeted, "I suppose I'll have a True Blood."

"Evening Sookie, a burger for each of us." Crystal said.

"Lover." Eric greeted with a grin, "I'm just here for the company. I'll get my meal later." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr. Northman." I teased before walking over to get Pam's True Blood and placing the order for the burgers.

After everyone ate and my shift ended we talked outside for a bit until everyone went their separate ways.

**~Fin. **


End file.
